mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Roller derby ponies
Whiplash}} Several roller derby ponies appear in Call of the Cutie and the IDW comics. Three Earth pony fillies named Bolt, Hairpin Turn, and Finish Line appear in Call of the Cutie, and two pony roller derby teams appear in . The first three are unnamed in the show but are named in merchandise. Development and designs Bolt shares her cutie mark with Charged Up. Hairpin Turn shares her cutie mark with Wild Fire. Princess Skullestia's name is similar to that of Princess Celestia, and her color scheme is similar to that of Merry May. Snowpain bears a resemblance to Elsa of Frozen, making her the second of such based ponies after Issue 23 Unnamed Mare - Anna. Scarswirl's name is partially similar to that of Star Swirl the Bearded. Shining Harmer's name is similar to that of Shining Armor, and her color scheme is similar to that of Princess Cadance—in early January 2015, Jeremy Whitley was asked "was there a Princess Cadance on roller derby?" and answered "you believe whatever you like about 'Shining Harmer'". Some are based on Cassi Burrell and Andrea Demonakos. Depiction in the series In the season one episode Call of the Cutie, Bolt, Hairpin Turn, and Finish Line appear on an "ultra pony roller derby" team against Apple Bloom. Their respective team numbers are 25, 19, and 1, and their respective team positions consist of pivot, blocker, and jammer. When Apple Bloom trips and falls over on the roller derby track, Bolt, Hairpin Turn, and Finish Line crash into her and fall over in a dizzy pile. Other depictions IDW comics Bolt, Hairpin Turn, and Finish Line appear on page 32 of the Call of the Cutie/The Cutie Mark Chronicles comic adaptation My Little Pony: When Cutie Calls. In , two pony roller derby teams compete: the Manehattan Manglers and the Fillydelphia Phracturers. Members of the Manehattan Manglers include jammer Shadowsmacks, blocker/pivot Princess Skullestia, and blocker Snowpain, and members of the Fillydelphia Phracturers include Scarswirl and Shining Harmer. My Little Pony (mobile game) A texture matching Finish Line has been included in the Gameloft mobile game's type04_master_01.pvr file. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Finish Line is named on premiere card α #9 U, which lists the quote "Out there on the roller derby track, you call me 'Whiplash.'" In the Canterlot Nights expansion set, Hairpin Turn is named on card #14 C, which gives her the description "Hairpin Turn is quite a nice filly if you meet her on the street, but her roller derby persona 'Burnout' is another matter entirely..." In the Crystal Games expansion set, Bolt is named on card #5 U, which lists the quote "Roller Derby is a high-energy sport. A pivot like me has to always be ready to switch from blocking to jamming at a moment's notice!" Quotes }} }} }} Gallery Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png Roller derby fillies chasing Apple Bloom S1E12.png Roller derby fillies shocked S1E12.png Roller derby fillies trying to stop S1E12.png Roller derby fillies fallen and dizzy S1E12.png Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png Finish Line, Jammer card MLP CCG.jpg Hairpin Turn, Blocker card MLP CCG.jpg Bolt, Pivot card MLP CCG.jpg See also * * * References Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Background characters